


The Violinist

by kiefercarlos



Series: Sherlock Shots. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: 8 year old Sherlock, watches a man playing the violin. He's enthralled.





	The Violinist

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute moment I thought up.

8 year old Sherlock was Bored, with a capital B. He hated going shopping, but Mummy was adamant that he wasn't staying home on his own again. Not after the state the kitchen was left in last time. He didn't understand her problem, it had only been a small problem. But no, he was to go with her.

He standing outside a shoe shop next to Mycroft who had his fat head buried in a book when he heard the most amazing sound coming from around the corner. He glanced up at Mycroft and knowing his brother wasn't paying attention, he snuck around the corner, to see what had piqued his interest. Standing there was a busker, playing the violin, he'd seen buskers playing guitar and a harmonica and even an accordion but never something as sophisticated as a violin and he was enthralled.

He stopped in front of the guy and watched him. The way his fingers moved with such grace, the ease with which he made this amazing music. He looked so content, so at peace. Sherlock wanted to be able to be this free. He put his hand in his pocket and waited until the man had finished the piece he was playing before he pulled the loose change from his pocket and dropped it into the case on the floor which had already gained about twelve pound from Sherlock's estimate.

"Thanks kid." The man said as he plucked the strings a few times.

He started another piece of music and Sherlock dropped himself to the floor and watched him play. The man seemed entertained by his solo audience and made sure to impress Sherlock with speed and precision.

"Where did you learn?" Sherlock asked, standing, as the guy finished. He expecting some high class institute to have given this skilled man the gift he was sharing with him, the answer surprised him though.

"I taught myself." The gentleman said as he put down the violin and grabbed a drink from the floor. Sherlock stood there in awe. This man had gotten no training and yet he was probably one of the most gifted musicians Sherlock had come across.

"Here kid, take my card. If you can convince your parents, I give out exclusive lessons, maybe I could squeeze you in." He says handing a small business card over to Sherlock.

Richard Grady  
Professional Violinist  
Music Tutor

"Sherlock, get back here," Mummy's voice came from up the street. He turned to wave at her as she started to walk towards him.

"Thank you." Sherlock said as he turned and started to walk back to his mother and brother.

"Mummy, I want to learn the violin." He calls at her and the violinist smiles and picks up his instrument and begins to play a slow melody as the family walk away.

He does in fact begin to give young Mr. Holmes violin lessons, they don't last very long because the boy's a natural and picks it up quickly, but he will always remember the kid who sat in the street to watch him play, and he'll smile every time he gets a copy of the new piece of music he wrote.

What Mr Grady will never know is how much the violin changed Sherlocks life. The music was the only way he knew how to get through tough times and he had many a tough time. It helped him normalise, he could settle himself down and be at peace, if only for a little while. He'd never forget the gift he had been given.

**Author's Note:**

> Review? Kudos? Much appreciated.
> 
> Looking for a Beta. Interested? Drop me a line.


End file.
